


Tears of pleasure

by Karls_idols



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Homare cries during sex because it makes him feel love, M/M, Sex, Smut, because I am rusty, i am bad at writing sex, it mostly focuses on Homare crying tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols
Summary: Homare cries during sex because Hisoka makes him feel loved n stuff :)
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Kudos: 52





	Tears of pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Haha pls don’t judge me I thought it was a cute headcanon

Homare pushed into Hisoka, dick throbbing, wanting release. But he also didn’t want to hurt Hisoka, who lay naked beneath him, save for a fluffy white zip up hoodie.

“Mm...Arisu...” Hisoka whined, stretching his arms up and pulling Homare close to him, hugging him gently while he adjusted to the dick nestled deep inside him.

They shared a small, sweet kiss before Homare pushed his face into Hisoka’s shoulder. 

It wasn’t long before Hisoka felt wet, hot tears on his shoulder and heard the soft sniffles and sobs of Homare ringing throughout the room. 

Smiling softly, Hisoka pushed Homare back up to look at him. He cupped Homare’s cheek with his right hand and used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

Homare always cried during sex. He went from Cyborg to a pure melted fluffball. It was the time Homare felt most loved and appreciated, even if he was without the sex.

The first time this happened, Hisoka was frightened because he thought Homare had broke his dick somehow, but all was well when he realised Homare was just a big softy.

Before he met Hisoka, Homare thought this vulnerability was stupid and made him weak. Hisoka soon taught him that it wasn’t weak, and it was good because he felt loved.

“Start...hh...moving, Arisu...” Hisoka pleaded, removing his hand from Homare’s cheek and smiling up at him.

Homare started to move slowly, moving his hand to interlock with the hand that was previously touched against his face. He placed Multiple kisses to Hisoka’s cheek.

“Hn...faster...” Hisoka whined, hips trembling slightly as Homare picked up his pace. Tears dropped softly and slowly onto Hisoka’s shoulder and face.

He didn’t mind, this side of Homare was so sexy and adorable. Hisoka loved making him feel loved to the point he couldn’t handle it.

“Ahhn...Arisu!” Hisoka cried out. He felt Homare pulling him up slightly into an awkward hug, moving faster and faster with each thrust.

His hands clawed at Homare’s back as he moaned, feeling Homare get closer and closer to a certain spot he knew felt so good.

Homare shifted slightly, still crying, but letting out small moans too. He knew he’d hit Hisoka’s prostate when he arched his back and moaned loudly, walls clenching tightly over His dick.

“Ann...Hisoka, you look magical....” Homare sobbed, moving his body as hard as he could. He felt Hisoka’s legs wrap around his waist, listening to him moan in response to the feelings in his gut.

“Haah~ Arisu.... Ah!” Hisoka moaned, trying to keep as quiet as possible. He continued to feel Homare’s tears drop onto his shoulder.

It wasn’t long before he felt the knot in his stomach disappear and his own hot fluids spill over himself. He could also see that it had mostly hit Homare’s stomach.

He felt emptiness as Homare pulled out, cum splattering all over his asscheeks. Sighing shakily, Hisoka sat up and cupped the sobbing Homare’s face again, using his thumb to once more wipe the tears away.

Homare pulled him into a squishy, naked hug. It was too warm for a hug, but Hisoka returned it anyway. 

When he pulled from the hug, Homare cleaned the both of them up as best he could. They could bathe the next day, so it wasn’t a problem. 

Homare disposed of the dirty tissues and climbed back up into his bed with Hisoka. Having sex on the beds in the dorm was always a pain. Homare was paranoid about hitting his head and it shook too much, but if he was desperate, then he was willing to bear with it.

He helped Hisoka pull on his favourite fluffy jumper and then watched as he fell asleep almost instantly. 

Homare wiped his eyes one last time and smiled, pressing a kiss to Hisoka’s forehead. 

“Looking pure like the white moonlight, it is only the black night that has seen the actions we share together. Even so, my angel from heaven, I will love you forever more.”

(Haha I am not a poet so idk what that was :))))))) )

**Author's Note:**

> Pls scream abt them with me on twitter and Instagram @karls_idols.
> 
> Don’t mind that last line. I’m not a poet, so I don’t even know if that was a fucking poem? I can analyse poems to make 5 pages (I have done before) but writing one? Honey no lmaooooo


End file.
